Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum (Japanese name: Satoshi) is the main protagonist of the entire Pokémon series. Pikachu is the only Pokémon he traveled with in his entire journey. Character Ash enrolled in Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp when he was young. One day a young girl named Serena, who was also enrolled in the summer camp, got lost in a forest and injured her knee after a Poliwag startled her. Ash came to her rescue and wrapped a clean, blue handkerchief with a PokeBall on each corner around her wounded knee to brace it. He then helped her stand up and guided her out of the forest. Ash's main goal in life, as described in the first episode, is to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Years later after attending Pokémon Summer Camp, Ash began his journey at the age of 10 as a warm-hearted and well-intentioned but stubborn, rash and amatuer Pokémon Trainer. He was forced to accept the cheeky Pikachu from Professor Oak as his starter Pokémon because he carelessly broke his alarm clock in his sleep and woke up late on the day he was set to get his first Pokémon. He was determined to achieve his goal, however, and when Pikachu saw that he was willing to compromise his own safety to keep it safe he formed a strong bond of friendship with Pikachu. This would set his course for the future. However, from that point, Ash still had a lot to learn about becoming a Trainer. The first Pokémon he caught, was caught by luck, as he knew absolutely nothing about battling, and was hesitant to admit it whenever he was wrong. Many of his first Gymbadges were given to him merely out of gratitude for his assistance rather than claiming an actual victory in battle over the Gym Leaders; of his first five Gym battles, only his victory over Lt. Surge was an actual victory. Every time he thought he was doing well, he would somehow cross paths with his childhood rival, Gary Oak. He always reminded Ash that he was always a step or seven behind, with Gary catching around forty-five Pokémon by the time Ash had only caught his seventh. This hampered matters further when, owing to his inexperience, his Charizard, one of his most powerful Pokémon, refused to listen to him until Ash could prove himself to the powerful Fire-type. Over time, Ash's dedication to his goal paid off. After earning his first eight badges he went on to compete in the Indigo League, advancing to the fifth round - one further than Gary, and ending up in the top 16. After recovering from his defeat, he continued on to improve his skills; take on new challenges; and compete in more Pokémon League competitions - triumphing in the Orange League and the Battle Frontier. Ash has changed a great deal over the course of the series, particularly in regards to his skill at Pokémon training, but his earnestness, rashness, and determination have remained. Never straying from his goal, he has remained loyal to his friends, his family, and his supporters, but most of all his Pokémon. Ash became a great Trainer by learning to find and use the inner strength of each of his Pokémon by bonding with them. For example, when he received a banner filled with prints from his Pokémon in The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing!, he knew which Pokémon placed specific prints, showing his close bond with them. He also learns where their hidden abilities lie, as well as resorting to unorthodox strategies when fighting particularly challenging opponents. For example, he uses his Pikachu's speed to outmaneuver larger foes and attack. In another instance, his Charizard defeated Gary's Blastoise by causing the field to overheat before mounting a close-quarters attack while Blastoise was blinded by the steam. He also prefers to train a Pokémon to be the best it can without forcing it to evolve, as evidenced by his treatment of Gligar in Fighting Fear With Fear!. He is happy when his Pokémon evolve but lets them choose whether or not they want to evolve instead of forcing them. Early on, Ash originally trained not to further himself but instead to catch more Pokémon than Gary. He later slowed his pace which allowed him to focus on the individual traits of each Pokémon. At the JohtoLeague Silver Conference, with great humility and maturity, Ash finally won a battle against his old rival, signifying a great milestone in his history. His maturity has also increased in his dealings with Pokémon. This is shown when a Mankey stole his hat in Primeape Goes Bananas, he screamed and yelled at it, even climbing trees just to get his hat back, but when an Aipom did the same in Slaking Kong, he stated merely that he would feel strange without a hat. When Aipom stole his hat again in Setting the World on its Buneary, however, while it was under his ownership, he chased after it in the same manner as before. In most episodes of the anime, especially those during the Johto League saga, Ash befriends someone who will influence him and cause him to strive to become a better Trainer. Although he is not a dependent individual, he is still young and has learned to make his way relying on his friends, particularly the maternal skills of Brock. The honor of "best friend" is usually reserved for Pikachu but Ash has come to see his closest human friends in the same light over time; using the term for Misty and Brock in Gotta Catch Ya Later as well as May and Max in Battling the Enemy Within. He has traversed much of the Pokémon world and has thus far participated in four Pokémon League regional competitions, but he is still learning new things about Pokémon all the time. Ash has gained a close connection with many legendary Pokémon, including Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Latias, Azelf,Shaymin, Giratina, Arceus, Victini, Reshiram, Zekrom and Meloetta. In the English dub of the second movie, he was revealed to be "The Chosen One" - the one who would bring balance back to the world when it was disrupted. Although viewed as a normal human, Ash does have some special abilities, as he is said to have the same aura as Sir Aaron, a legendary hero, and is theoretically able to manipulate it in much the same way. Therefore, he made a connection with Sir Aaron's Lucario. However, he has not received any training in this field, opting to continue his Pokémon journey instead. He has also been likened to an ancient aura guardian in The Keystone Pops!, who also had a partner Pikachu. Later, in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Parts 1 and 2, Ash uses aura again to locate a lost Riolu and read Riolu's mind as well. Ash has also participated in contests. He has a Contest Pass for the Sinnoh region, as well as one for the Hoenn region as it was required to watch one of the contests held there. Ash carries half of a broken Poké Ball with him everywhere, while Gary has the other half, as a symbol of their ongoing, but now friendly, rivalry; Misty's special lure, which she sent to him as a gift; and half of a ribbon he received in a contest against May before she left the group to compete in Johto. Ash also participated in the Wallace Cup on the suggestion of Wallace but he lost in the third round. Ash soon obtained all of the Sinnoh Gym badges. During his battles in the Lily of the Valley Conference, he managed to advance to the Top 4, during which time he defeated his long-time Sinnoh rival Paul for the first time, and fought against Tobias, becoming the only known Trainer to defeat his Darkrai. Though he lost later on in the battle, he seems to be okay with losing, as he has become closer to his Pokémon than ever before. Ash, Dawn, and Brock then set off on their own paths to follow their respective dreams, with Brock saying he will no longer be joining Ash on his next journey. In the [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Best_Wishes_series Best Wishes series], Ash came with Professor Oak and his mom on a trip to the Unova region. After losing in a battle to Trip and seeing the power of the legendary Zekrom, Ash became interested in traveling Unova to meet new Pokémon, as well as new friends. He is now currently in journey in Unova, first bringing along only his Pikachu as he did in Hoenn. Ash competed in the Club Battle in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! ''-'' Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome!. He battled against Burgundy and her Stoutland in the first round and won using his Palpitoad. He then battled Georgia and her Pawniard in Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!. Ash used his Snivy. Although she struggled at first, Snivy managed to defeat Pawniard and advance Ash to the next round. Next, in Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome!, Ash battled Dino and his Darumaka with his Palpitoad again and won easily. In the final round, Ash went up against Iris and her Excadrill. Ash used Pikachu, but lost the match and became runner-up in the tournament. He didn't feel bad, though, and was happy to see Iris win the tournament. After managing to obtain the Unova Badges he was allowed to participate in the Vertress Conference along with his current and some new rivals. In the preliminary round, he battled Trip one-on-one, defeating him for the first time and ending their rivalry. Ash also defeated his friend and rival Stephan. He then battled one of his recent rivals, Cameron, where he lost in A Unova League Evolution!, making it to the top 8 of the Vertress Conference. In the XY series, Ash travels to the Kalos region with Alexa, whom he met while traveling in the Decolore Islands. He first visited Lumiose City in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, where he parted ways with Alexa and tried to challenge the Lumiose Gym at Prism Tower, only to be forcibly ejected from the tower when the computerized security system found out that he doesn't have any badges. He is rescued by Clemont and Bonnie, who travel with him after he calms down a rampaging Garchomp at the top of Prism Tower. In http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/XY006, Ash wins his first Kalos Badge, the Bug Badge, after defeating the Santalune Gym Leader Viola. The group is also joined by Serena, who still remembered Ash rescuing her in her childhood and decided to start her own journey to reunite with him, although he initially did not remember the two of them meeting until she showed him the handkerchief he used to mend her knee in http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/XY007. In http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/XY009, Ash learns that Clemont is the Lumiose City Gym Leader. Although initially angry that his friend would keep such a secret from him, he quickly forgives Clemont and encourages him to take back the Gym from the http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Clembot, the robot that had taken over the Gym and ejected him when he tried to challenge it. Even though the badge requirement ceases to be an issue after this, he still decides not to challenge the Gym until he has four badges and decides that his opponent would be Clemont rather than the Clembot. Pokémon right now: On Hand: ''Pikachu, Froakie, Fletchling ''At the Pok'e Lab: Bulbasaur, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (X 30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl (Shiny), Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, & Krookodile In Training: Primeape & Squirtle Upcoming Pokémon: Fletchinder, Hawlucha Trivia Gallery Ash anime.png|Ash from Seasons 1-5 Ash AG.png|Ash from Seasons 6-9 Ash DP.png|Ash from Seasons 10-13 Ash BW.png|Ash from Seasons 14-16 Ash and Serena.jpg|Ash has a blue handkerchief to wrap around Serena's knee injury. Ash rescuing Serena.jpg|Ash rescuing Serena in childhood memories Ash endearing grin.jpg|Ash smiling at Serena after he got her up during childhood memories Special moment.jpg|Ash and Serena's special moment in childhood memories. (Don't worry, Serena. I'll protect you always.) Ash's outfit.jpg|Ash in Rhyhorn racing uniform before Serena teach him. Ash and Pikachu.jpg|Ash and Pikachu sharing eating cookies that Serena made for them. Ash and Serena's holding hands.jpg|Ash and Serena's holding hands in childhood days Ash bandage Serena.jpg|Ash bandage around Serena's knee injury during childhood memories Ash guilde Serena.jpg|Ash guide Serena out of forest together in childhood days Ash and Serena's 1st meet.jpg|(Hold still, Serena.) Ash's cure trick.jpg|(Pain, Pain Go Away.) Category:Pokemon heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Humans Category:The Chosen One Category:Main Heroes Category:4Kids Entertainment Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Crossdressing Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Male Damsels Category:Possessed Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Animal Kindness Category:Revived Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mentor Category:Former Idiots Category:Tricksters Category:Hungry Heroes Category:WB Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Rescuers Category:Pacifists Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Good Darkness Category:Child Saver Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Messiah Category:World Saver Category:Important Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Ladies' Crush Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Heroes who break the fourth wall Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Childhood friends Category:Victim of Fraud Category:Child Lovers Category:Sons Category:Son of a Hero Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Defenders Category:Riders Category:Heroes who can fly Category:The Icon Category:Outright Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Genius Category:Dragon Riders Category:Psychics Category:Heroes who wear Hats Category:Horse Riders